yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sheriff of Nottingham patrols the town/Robin Hood's birthday appearance
Here is how the Sheriff of Nottingham patrols town in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile, Alan-A-Dale was narrating as he plays his guitar. Alan-A-Dale: (chuckles) Well, even though Prince John offered a huge reward... for the capture of Robin Hood... that elusive rogue kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did... because what with taxes and all... the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes Old Bad News himself... the Honourable Sheriff of Nottingham. With that said, the Sheriff of Nottingham was patrolling around the town. Sheriff of Nottingham: (singing) Every town Has the taxes too And the taxes is due Do- do-do-do-do. (stopped) Well, looky there. Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. Soon, Friar Tuck brought a bag of taxes to Otto the blacksmith. Otto: Well, good mornin', Friar Tuck. Friar Tuck: Shh, Otto, Shh. (gives him a bag) For you, Otto, from Robin Hood. (chuckles) Otto: Oh, God bless Robin Hood. Sheriff of Nottingham: (singing his tune and knocks on the door) Friar Tuck: It's the sheriff. Hurry. Hide it quick. Sheriff of Nottingham: Here I come, ready or not. (opens the door) Well, greetings from your friendly neighbourhood tax collector. Otto: Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff. Wha-Wha-What with this busted leg and all, you know... l-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff. Sheriff of Nottingham: I know, Otto, but you're way behind with your taxes too. Friar Tuck: Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't ya see he's laid up? (offers a chair) Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest. Otto: Oh, thank you. Yes. But as Otto walks slowly, the sheriff could hear the taxes on his leg. Sheriff of Nottingham: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsy-daisy. (empty a few taxes) Bingo. Oh, what they won't think of next. (bumping Otto's leg as he wailed until the last tax is out) It smarts, don't it, Otto? But Prince John says that taxes should hurt. Friar Tuck: Now, see here, You-you evil, flint-hearted... Sheriff of Nottingham: Now, now, now, now, save your sermon, Preacher. It ain't Sunday, ya know. (walks away and singing his tune again) They call me a slob But I do my job. Meanwhile, There was a special birthday celebration to honor Skippy's birthday. Skippy's Siblings: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Skippy.... Sheriff of Nottingham: (popped right inside singing) Happy Birthday to you! Well now, Sonny. That box is done up right pretty, Ain't it? Skippy: Well, Mr. Sheriff, Sir, it's my birthday present, Sir. Sheriff of Nottingham: It sure is. Why don't ya open it? Skippy: (opens his preset) Oh, boy! One whole farthing! (as the Sheriff took it from him) Mother Rabbit: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. Sheriff of Nottingham: Now, that's mighty "thoughty" of ya, "Widder" woman. The family that saves together, pays together. (pat Skippy's head) Oh, Now don't take it so hard, Sonny. Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too. Then, Robin Hood came disguising himself as a blind beggar. Robin Hood: Alms. Alms. Alms for the poor. Sheriff of Nottingham: Hmm. Well. (chuckles) Mother Rabbit: (gasped) As she Sheriff use the coin on the cup, He took it off his hands. Sheriff of Nottingham: Well, So far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'. Mother Rabbit: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. Robin Hood: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? Skippy: Yes, Sir. And that mean, old sheriff... took my birthday present. Robin Hood: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad, (reveals his face) and don't let it get ya down. Skippy: Gee whiz! It's Robin Hood! Robin Hood: (reveals himself) Happy birthday, Son. Sis: Oh, He's so handsome, Just like his reward posters. Robin Hood: Tell me, Young man. How old are you today? Skippy: Gosh. I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. Robin Hood: Seven? Well, That does make you the man of the house. (gives a bow and arrow to him) And I've got just the right present for you. Skippy: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Robin Hood, Sir. Hey, How do I look, Huh? Tagalong: Not much like Mr. Robin Hood. Robin Hood: She's right. There is something missing. (realized and snaps his fingers) Of course! (gives his hat to him) There you go. Skippy: Boy, Oh Boy! Now how do I look? Sis: (chuckles) The hat's too big. Mother Rabbit: Shh! Mind your manners. Tagalong: Yes. Mind your maddles. Robin Hood: (chuckles) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, Young man. Skippy: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. Tagalong: Goodbye, Mr. Robin Hood. Come again on my birthday. Mother Rabbit: Oh, You have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank ya? Robin Hood: (gives a bag of farthing) I only wish I could do more. Here. (whispers and puts on his disguise) Now keep your chin up. With our new friends to help out, someday, There'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. And so, Robin went out strolling along in disguise. Mother Rabbit: Oh, Robin Hood, You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. (tearing) Bless you. Bless you. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225